Délivrance
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Définition de "délivrance" : 1) fait de délivrer, de rendre à la liberté 2) fait de supprimer une contrainte, de débarrasser d'une corvée, d'une obligation 3) (médecine) ultime stade de l'accouchement


_Défi 41 (déjà) du Poney Fringant. "Le destin de Míriel"_

* * *

Délivrance

Elle pousse un nouvel hurlement. Quelqu'un lui passe une serviette humide sur le front, qu'elle rejette en secouant la tête.

« _Ne me touchez pas_ » dit-elle entre ses dents.

Une voix reculée, posée et calme, une voix douce d'Autorité, psalmodie des encouragements. Loin, très loin devant elle.

Elle jette un regard haineux dans cette direction. Elle ne distingue aucun visage, ses yeux mi-clos par l'effort, bouffis par la fatigue et les larmes.

La douleur qui la tenaille depuis de très longues heures s'intensifie. Le Corps Etranger veut être expulsé.

Son ventre est une enclume et Lui le Métal en fusion qu'elle travaille à faire sortir à coups de marteau. Ce n'est plus une Tisseuse, c'est une Forge.

Des points noirs comme des étincelles se multiplient devant ses yeux. Elle se sent partir. _Merci_.

Un claquement sec, la joue cuisante. Une gifle. L'odeur de sa sueur. De retour en enfer.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment_ » L'Autorité près de son oreille. Paternelle et aimante Autorité. Si tu savais comme elle te hait à ce moment précis. « _Il faut rester avec nous, c'est bientôt fini. Il arrive._ »

L'Expulsion. Se forcer à rester à la verticale, cramponnée aux barres de suspensions, rassembler ses dernières forces. Elle sent dans les moindres détails le grand chambardement de ce corps grossier. Un corps. Quel corps ? Le sien ? Cette poupée bouffie contractée et désarticulée par l'effort, c'est elle ? Il n'est plus à elle ce corps, malgré le tumulte des sens et les sensations démultipliées.

Toutes ces mains qui la palpent, la caressent, la cajolent, elles sont à elle aussi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que lui voulez-vous ?

Il faut que cela cesse.

« _Vous m'entendez, il faut que cela cesse_ ! »

Laissez-la tranquille.

« _LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !_ »

Elle ne veut plus pousser. Elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle n'a plus de conscience, plus de souvenirs, plus d'avenir. Son existence n'est plus que cette bulle de souffrance froide et aigüe.

Il ne reste que la Douleur et les battements de son cœur saccadés dans ses oreilles. Elle pousse malgré elle. Le Parasite blanc-rouge veut sortir.

Elle halète, elle transpire, elle délivre. _Enfin_.

Elle éprouve pendant quelques secondes une soudaine et irrationnelle angoisse –_elle va mourir_- Elle panique, elle crie, elle s'étire. La pression sur son bas ventre, les reins broyés, un dernier coup de marteau. La Chose passe entre ses jambes.

Puis, le noir.

* * *

On m'a installé dans mon jardin, toute offerte à la Lumière. Quelqu'un me brosse les cheveux et me parle. Une Ombre qui chuchote dans un langage inconnu. Le couffin est près de moi.

_Dedans, il y a l'enfant. _

Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu. Je venais de me réveiller, propre et couchée sur le dos dans mon lit. La fatigue pesait toute entière sur moi. Ma tête s'enfonçait dans les oreillers de plumes. Les couvertures me couvraient jusqu'aux épaules. J'étais bien.

On me l'a posé dans les bras. Minuscule et fripé. Je l'ai contemplé dans tous ses détails. Ses petites mains qui s'agrippaient aveuglement à mes doigts. J'ai senti son odeur de nourrisson en passant mon visage dans ses cheveux noirs. Je l'ai embrassé.

_J'ai pleuré._

Autour de moi, les autres n'ont pas compris. Ils ont cru que je pleurais de joie. Ils sont venus m'étreindre doucement et me dire combien ils étaient heureux, combien ils savaient que cela avait été difficile, douloureux. Dans les yeux de Finwë il y avait toute la tendresse du monde.

_J'aurai aimé les lui crever_.

Il fallait que je donne un nom à l'enfant. J'ai fini par choisir Fëanor, parce que je ne connais que de lui l'empreinte de l'étau et du feu qu'il a laissée dans mon ventre. Un esprit de feu. Mais là encore on n'a pas compris.

Je me souviens de l'accouchement, _et j'ai honte_.

Nous étions heureux de l'accueillir, de voir mon corps changer au fil des mois. Je m'étais préparée dans la plus grande quiétude et la plus grande joie à cette naissance. Je caressais mon ventre, et je chantais au petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur la splendeur de Valinor et des Arbres.

Je ne savais pas la Douleur. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais penser et ressentir de _telles_ choses. J'ai bien cru que je mourrais, avec cette surprenante terreur (comment est-ce possible ?), cette grande angoisse suivi de cet abandon, de ce soulagement.

_Allons, soit. _

Je l'entends des fois qui gigote ou qui pleure dans le bruissement soyeux de tissus de son berceau. Au début je me forçais à écouter, et je me levais. Maintenant je laisse les autres autour de moi s'en occuper.

A quoi bon ? Préfèrent-ils que je joue à avoir l'air épanouie avec cette chose aux grands yeux presque aveugles dans mes bras ?

J'en suis tellement fatiguée que je n'en culpabilise même plus. Je ne fais plus semblant, et d'un côté, c'est beaucoup plus juste pour tout le monde. Je n'ai pas de pitié pour lui non plus, c'est _plus sain n'est ce pas_ ? Il à l'air assez robuste pour s'en débrouiller.

Je passe mes journées assise ici, prostrée, les yeux mi-clos. Je n'ai plus faim. Je n'écoute plus. Je ne veux plus le voir, lui, mon Grand Amour, mon Ami, lui et son regard triste, ses paroles rassurantes et sa bouche affectueuse qui me fait maintenant l'effet d'une ventouse. Tout me décourage à l'avance.

Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche. Je ne veux plus qu'on me parle. Je ne veux plus qu'on me regarde.

Il y a une langueur inconnue qui me serre la gorge. Une lassitude terrible qui grandit à chaque respiration, à chaque soupir.

_S'il vous plait, laissez-moi m'échapper_.

Des fois, toute à mon apathie, j'en oublierai presque de respirer.


End file.
